Lewis and Bolt: Heroes Team Up
by baldwinalec
Summary: These are the famous characters. Lewis is an inventor, Bolt the super dog, Dash the speedy boy and other friends were saving the town of Nipawin. This is an exciting adventure about friends saving the world. The friends are victorious.


Lewis and Bolt

Once there was a boy named Lewis and a dog named Bolt.

Lewis used to work at the Science fair in the movie, "Meet the Robinsons", while Bolt was a hero in the movie, "Bolt", saving a girl named, Penny from Dr. Callico, a villain. Bolt is Penny's dog, but she shares him with Lewis because Lewis loves him, too.

It was spring time in San Fransisco. Lewis and his family met up with Bolt, Penny, Mittens, Rhino, Dash Parr, King Julien, The Missing Link, B.O.B, Dr. Cockroach, Fifi and Mr. Weenie the dachshund. Mr. Weenie misses his owners, Bobbie and Bob and his friends in the forest from the movie, "Open Season".

Lewis and Bolt invited Lewis's family and all their friends to watch Dash Parr race in the brand new stadium. Dash wrote the sign, "_20 km race_" by himself. Lewis and his friends watched Dash compete against the boys & girls. At Dash's last race, he won bronze, but this time, he ran as fast as he could and everyone cheered. Lewis and Bolt were so excited that Dash won 1st and they are going to tell everyone.

After the race, Lewis got a wonderful idea. He's going to travel all the way to Nipawin, Saskatchewan with his friends to build a time machine airport. It's a long way to Nipawin from San Francisco, so when they get tired, they're going to camp along the way.

Then suddenly, Syndrome, the villain from the movie, "The Incredibles" was back. Syndrome wants to rule the world. Lewis and Bolt thought the bad guy was dead, but he wasn't.

Syndrome used his lightning powers to propel Lewis and his friends high in the air and he dropped them far out into the ocean. Now, Lewis and his friends are lost in the deep water.

Suddenly, Ted the Polar Bear came to save them, but they need the blue whale. The blue whale's back has a lot of room for everyone. They rode on the back of the blue whale all the way to San Francisco. They camped right there on the San Francisco beach.

The next day King Julien & Dash started walking to Saskatoon.

When everyone else woke up, they found that King Julien and Dash were gone. Lewis said, "_It's okay that they left. We'll see them when we get to Nipawin. Bolt and I will build the time machine and then we'll stop Syndrome and the other villains from ruling the world_."

In the meantime, at a park in San Francisco, Wilbur Robinson was meeting up with the Madagascar Penguins, Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico. He told them some bad news. The villains, Shan-Yu and the Huns were in Ontario at the African Lion Safari. Although Shan-Yu's falcon had died, Shan-Yu has another evil sidekick, a Beauceron named, Charlie.

Skipper told the other penguins that they would have to go to Ontario to take the Huns and their leader, Shan-Yu down. Private said, "_I have an idea. We can ride in a helicopter from San Francisco to Cambridge._" The penguins went off to find a helicopter and Wilbur left to find Lewis.

At the same time, Dash and King Julien continued on the trails towards Saskatoon. When they were tired, they camped at Yuba River.

Wilbur caught up to Lewis. They called James Henry Trotter on their cell. James is a nice kid. He has super powers like the villain, Syndrome, but he uses his powers for good, not evil. Lewis told James, "_We need your help to stop Syndrome from ruling the world_."

The next day, Lewis used a map to find out how to go from San Francisco to Nipawin. It's going to be a very, very long trip. Lewis and Bolt told the Robinson family and their friends that they should camp at Nyack Lake before continuing on their journey to Nipawin the following day.

When they get to Nipawin, they will tell the Nipawin people that in the future, they will change Nipawin to Metro City and many interesting and wonderful things will happen.

In another part of the city, a boy named Russell was visiting the San Francisco Zoo with his grandpa, Carl Fredrickson and their dog, Dug. Russell loves animals and wants to be a zookeeper or a Wilderness Explorer like his grandpa. They were excited to see Alex the lion and Marty the zebra who used to be at the New York City, Central Park Zoo.

Meanwhile at African Lion Safari, the Madagascar penguins had an accident with their helicopter. It had landed in the trees. The engine was dead. Kowalski used his binoculars to check out the landscape. All of a sudden, he saw orcs stealing some trucks. The penguins jumped out of the trees and kicked the orcs, their leader Shan-Yu, Charlie the Beauceron and his pack of evil wolves out of the trucks. The penguins took off with the trucks. They're going to use the truck parts to repair the helicopter.

Shan-Yu, Charlie, the orcs and the evil wolves were stranded, but they still had their airplane to get home. They were in African Lion Safari to search and capture Simon the rainbow dragon and they needed the trucks to search for him. Suddenly, they saw him in the forest. They captured him and put him in a cage in their giant airplane. They flew to Shan-Yu's evil castle Wethertop at Mount Lincoln, USA.

At Camp Nyack, Lewis was worried. He heard Simon calling for help. Simon has a special cry that only Lewis can hear.

Lewis phoned Russell on his cell. He told Russell. "_Shan-Yu captured Simon! He's at Wethertop! Tell Alex and Marty to destroy the orcs guarding Wethertop_."

Russell quickly told everyone and he put on his flying machine, balloons and a leaf blower. Russell took off to Wethertop.

Carl and Dug rode on their floating house while Alex and Marty went in a helicopter.

Russell stopped and found the rainbow dragon, but he was afraid of the evil wolves guarding him. Charlie saw Russell and told Shan-Yu that Russell was trying to steal the rainbow dragon, so the guards tied Russell to a chair. Even though Russell was tied up, he was able to use the leaf blower and he blew Shan-Yu's face. Shan-Yu was angry. He put Russell on the hill at the corner of the deep canyon at the edge of Wethertop. Charlie said that if Russell calls anyone for help, no one will want to save him.

Later, Tigatron and Rattrap heard Russell calling for help. They were in Canada far from their base in Africa. Tigatron and Rattrap are maximals and they have super hearing, so they could hear Russell from far away. Rattrap told Tigatron that Russell went to rescue the dragon from the evil castle, but Shan-Yu captured him, too and now, he's in danger. They ran as fast as they could all the way to the Wethertop castle to rescue Russell.

When they arrived at Wethertop, Dug and Carl Fredrickson found the rainbow dragon in the prison. Simon was in a cage. Then, Dug and his master, Carl saw Charlie leading the pack of evil wolves. They were in front of the big cage. Carl had an idea. He stood on top of the cage and held up a ball to the evil wolves, "_Who wants the ball_?" He threw the ball far away, out of the castle. The evil wolves chased the ball and Carl and Dug took the rainbow dragon away from Wethertop.

The orcs yelled, "_Shan-Yu, Carl stole the rainbow dragon and the wolves took off chasing a ball!_" Just at that moment, Tigatron and Rattrap made it to Wethertop. Tigatron got the ball and he attacked Charlie's pack. The maximals killed some of the orcs and many of the evil wolves. They were afraid of Tigatron, and the wolves that were not killed, ran away.

Russell was still tied up at the edge of the cliff. He was able to get his arms out of the ropes, but suddenly, the chair fell. Russell almost fell off the cliff, but he grabbed hold of a branch. All of a sudden, the branch started to break, but Tigatron rescued Russell just in time. from the dangerous deep ravine. Russell was glad to see Tigatron. He said, _"Thanks for saving my life. You two are far from your maximal base in Africa."_ Tigatron said, _"Yes. We were in Canada when we heard you crying for help. We must protect you, Russell."_

Back at Wethertop, Shan-Yu and Charlie couldn't hear the wolves anymore because they had perished. Shan-Yu told Charlie, _"I'll fight Fredrickson and get the dragon! You take care of Dug!"_

The helicopter carrying Alex and Marty landed outside Wethertop castle. The orcs saw Alex and Marty and were afraid of them. Alex and Marty fought the orcs, punching them and using kung-fu on them. Moments later, Alex roared and the orcs that were not killed, ran away. The Zoo animals rule and the orcs drool.

Shan-Yu and Charlie found Carl Fredrickson and Dug with Simon far from the castle. Shan-Yu challenged Carl. Carl used his cane to fight and Shan-yu used his sword. Dug bit Shan-Yu's leg. Shan-Yu kicked Dug. Carl whacked Shan-Yu's legs, tripping him.

The two dogs confront of each other. Dug told Charlie, "_You are a bad dog! You should go to prison or you can let me train you to be a good dog._" Instead of listening to Dug, Charlie ran away.

In the meantime, Tigatron, Russell and Rattrap saw Shan-Yu fighting Carl. They caught up to him and stopped Shan-Yu. Tigatron protected Russell, Carl and Dug saying, "_Back off, Shan-Yu! You can't take my friends or I'll tear you apart_!" Rattrap screeched Shan-Yu and Shan-Yu ran away, too.

Russell thanked Tigatron for attacking the wolves and saving from Shan-Yu. Carl said that Russell wanted to visit Hiccup at Berk Island where all the dragons and Vikings live. Tigatron and Rattrap said goodbye to Carl, Russell and Dug. Dug and Russell rode on the dragon while Carl rode in the floating house. Russell told Tigatron one more thing before they left. He told him that there were evil black and white hyenas somewhere in North America that were after his friends who were camping there. Tigatron told Russell that he and Rattrap would help.

Tigatron and Rattrap went to talk to Alex and Marty. Tigatron said, "_Shan-Yu ran away. I think he will try and get Dash. I want you to protect the incredible kid. You, Marty, if you want to visit the horse race in Regina, you can._" They said goodbye to each other. Tigatron and Rattrap went on their way to hunt for the hyenas. Marty went to the horse race in Regina and Alex went to Yuba River to protect Dash and King Julien.

Meanwhile, in Saskatoon, some thieves were stealing toys from a Toy Store. A young Super Hero named, James Henry Trotter helped the police capture the bad guys and return the toys to the store. When they tried to get away, James used his powers to stop them.

James has the same powers as Syndrome, but he uses his powers for good, not evil.

The next day, at Yuba River, Dash Parr and King Julien woke up. Dash told King Julien that they must return to Saskatoon. Soon, they were lost in the woods.

Just then, four North American black and white hyenas were upon them. This was a new kind of large hyena that had a white face, white legs, and white neck to the stomach, green ears, a black tail, short hair and a red stripe on its back. Their names were Litrain, Bonno, Shenski and the always laughing Fred. Shenski said, "_What do we have here? We'll eat you guys for dinner._"

King Julien told Dash to ran away from the hyenas. Dash ran as fast and far as he could. King Julien used coconuts for weapons to hit the hyenas chasing Dash. While Dash ran, King Julien swung on trees following him to Saskatoon. They got away from the dangerous black and white hyenas.

Back at Nyack River, Lewis and Bolt started travelling towards Nipawin with Wilbur Robinson, Ted, his family, Rhino, Penny, Mittens, The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, Mr. Weenie and Cornelius. Their next stop was Applegate United States. Bolt said, "You know, Lewis, we should rest at a Motel here."

Meanwhile, Dash and King Julien had run far away from the hyenas. They were tired. They thought they were safe. Suddenly, Shan-Yu and Charlie jumped out from behind the trees and caught them. Shan-Yu was going to take King Julien and Dash to the dungeon at Wethertop castle in Mount Lincoln, the same place where he had kept the dragon.

Just in time, Alex found Dash and King Julien. He attacked Shan-Yu and saved them. Charlie was angry. He didn't think that the lion was there. When he saw Alex attack Shan-Yu, Charlie ran away.

Dash Parr was glad to see Alex. Dash said, "_Alex, I owe you my life. You're my good friend. The hyenas are terribly dangerous and they were chasing us. We got away from them and now you saved us from Shan-Yu. We're on our way to Saskatoon. We'll have to watch out for the hyenas._" Alex said, "_You're right, Dash. Remember to call Lewis on your cell phone. It's in your pocket._" Dash called Lewis and told him how Alex had saved him and King Julien from Shan-Yu.

That night in Applegate USA, Lewis, Bolt and their famous friends stayed overnight at a motel. Lewis asked, "_Is there room for all our friends_?" Bolt said, "_You know, Lewis, three friends can stay in each room. Today was the best day ever_!"

Later, Lewis saw Penny calling her mother. Lewis asked, "_Who are you calling_?" Penny said, "_I'm calling my mom. I left home with Bolt, Rhino and Mittens and I want to let my mom know that we are okay._" Lewis said, "_It's okay, Penny. I'm your friend. I'll keep you away from danger._"

Soon, they were fast asleep.

The next day, Lewis, Bolt and their friends travelled to Yellowstone Park. It was a long distance and they were all tired. Along the way, Lewis told them a story about Astro Boy. Wilbur Robinson, Lewis's best friend felt good about the happy ending.

Suddenly, Bolt saw some people in trouble. Their motorcycles were broken-down. That night, Lewis and Bolt repaired them. When they were done, the people thanked them for being so nice and helping them.

In another part of Yellowstone Park, something bad was happening. Some villains, Frollo, his 2 guards, Oafish and Brutish and the beagle boys had captured Santa Claus. Syndrome was in Yellowstone, too.

Frollo took Santa Claus to Syndrome's tower. The beagle boys chained his hands and surrounded him with an electrical charge. If Santa Claus is not rescued, there will be no Christmas.

In the meantime, Dash, Alex and King Julien arrived at Yellowstone Park. Dash saw a Shuttle bus at the Yellowstone Park airport. He said to Alex, "_Let's rent a shuttle bus and ride to Saskatoon instead of walking._" Alex said, "_That's a good idea._" King Julien jumped in the backseat while Alex and Dash paid for the shuttle bus. As they drove through Yellowstone, Dash saw Frollo, his guards and the beagle boys running with Santa Claus towards Syndrome's tower. It looked like Santa Claus was being captured.

Frollo looked on his computer and saw the shuttle bus coming towards the tower. Syndrome's guards used their rocket weapons to shoot at the shuttle bus.

Alex told Dash, "_Step on the gas! Hurry! Go faster, before the rockets hit us!_"

The rockets missed the shuttle bus. Frollo said, "_Blast! The shuttle bus got away! I want you, Syndrome to get Santa Claus's reindeer and bring them here!_" Syndrome went out of the tower to search for the reindeer.

Meanwhile, Dash's sister Violet traveled to Nipawin to the Nipawin college. She waited for her boyfriend, Wilbur Robinson who was Lewis's best friend. She brushed her hair away from her eyes, so she could see everywhere. She said, _"I'm glad that Wilbur loves me. This is a wonderful dream come true for me. I had fun going to parties with Wilbur and he said that we would have fun on our journey together. I hope Wilbur will visit me while I'm at the college. If he gives me flowers, I will thank him. I can't wait to marry him. He is the best boyfriend I ever knew." _Violet was so happy, she sang the song, "Shady Grove" while she waited for her boyfriend to come back.

Lewis, Bolt and their friends heard loud noises. They ran to see what was going on. They saw rockets coming from Syndrome's tower. The rockets had destroyed the road. They also saw a Shuttle bus speeding away from the rockets and Dash was driving. Lewis called Dash on his cell, "What's going on?" Dash replied, "_Frollo is shooting rockets at us! He's got Santa Claus in the tower! You have to save him or there will be no Christmas._" Lewis said, "_I'm on my way! Bolt! Wilbur! Ted! You're with me! The rest of you guys go to Henry's Fork. We'll meet you there!_"

Lewis, Bolt, Wilbur and Ted went inside the tower. Bolt whispered, "_We better sneak quietly, so they don't see us._" They went up an elevator, but the Beagle boys and Oafish and Brutish saw them saying, "_There they are!_" They all started fighting, but Lewis, Bolt, Wilbur and Ted were stronger. Bolt jumped on the 3 beagle boys saying, "_You guys are going to jail!_" Ted grabbed Oafish and Brutish, one in each hand. Ted laughed, "_Ah, ha, ha, ha! What do we have here?_"

Lewis and Wilbur went to save Santa Claus. Santa Claus said, "_Lewis! Bolt! Guys! How did you get here?_" Lewis and Wilbur took the chains off. Wilbur said, "_C'mon, Santa. There's not much time! We need to get away before Frollo sees us!_" They went down the elevator and out of Syndrome's tower.

Lewis, Bolt, Wilbur and Ted saved Santa Claus from Frollo. Santa Claus went to Henry's Fork to find his reindeer while Lewis, Bolt, Ted and Wilbur went on their way to catch up to their friends.

Later that day, Dash, King Julien and Alex made it to Saskatoon. While they were driving, they saw a Rottweiler in trouble. They stopped the bus and walked over to the fence. The Rottweiler said, "_I'm Raven. This isn't my home. Some people captured me. Can you help me get out of here?_" Dash said, "_I'll free you._" Dash opened the gate and Raven ran out saying, "_Thanks you guys._" Luckily, no one saw him escaping, but Dash phoned the police on his cell and told them what happened.

Dash, Alex and King Julien left the shuttle bus at the stranger's house and followed Raven home. When they got there, Dash and Alex said goodbye to King Julien. King Julien is going on his own to see the Madagascar Penguins at African Lion Safari in Ontario.

While Dash and Alex were rescuing Raven, the policeman, whose name was Harry Clooney, went to the mean stranger's house. He warned them that if they tried to steal Raven again, they would go to jail. Then, he drove to Raven's home. He saw some newspaper reporters taking pictures of Dash, Alex and Raven. Raven told the reporters that Dash and Alex had saved his life. Harry Clooney was proud of Alex and Dash.

Dash said, "_Guess what, Harry! I won first place at the San Francisco race a few days ago. I'm going to teach the kids from Yorkton and Saskatoon how to run._" Harry said, "_You are a clever kid! The Olympics is next year. You can train them._"

At this time, Rattrap & Trigatron were in the land of Bentanie. When Rattrap was sniffing at the ground, he saw something. He found the sentinel from the maximal base. It had been lost. Tigatron thought that they must return it to the maximal base, but they had to find the hyenas first. In the meantime, they hid the sentinel in the building, so it would be safe from the predicons.

Rattrap and Tigatron looked at the North American map to figure out where the hyenas might have gone.

At the same time, Lewis, Bolt, Wilbur, and Ted caught up to the Robinson family, Cornelius, and their famous friends who were camping at Henry's Fork. Lewis told everyone that they found Santa in Syndrome's tower and they rescued him from Frollo. However, Santa had lost his sleigh, the reindeer and the gifts to the children. Bolt had an idea to find the reindeer, but suddenly, the reindeer came back with the sleigh and the toys. Santa said goodbye to everyone and told them that Christmas would be here next year. Cornelius said that Santa Claus wasn't real, he's just pretending. Although Cornelius didn't believe in Santa Claus, he was so proud of Lewis and Bolt for saving him from Frollo.

That night, they camped at Henry's Fork and Bolt and Lewis expressed their feelings with their friends by sharing the song, "Take it to the limits." They were all happy they were far away from Frollo.

Lewis and Bolt were talking together. They decided to team up with everyone else on their way to Nipawin.

Bolt asked Penny how she was feeling. Penny said, "_I'm feeling great! I'm glad that you're safe!_"

Back at Syndrome's tower, Frollo, sang a song called "Hellfire", in which he expressed anger. Frollo wants Wilbur to be his grandson. He's going to take him away from Nipawin. Brutish, one of Frollo's guards told Frollo that Santa Claus had escaped from the tower. Frollo was angry and wanted to get him back.

Later that night, Carl Fredrickson rode on the floating house and Dug and Russell rode on the rainbow dragon all the way to Berk Island. Carl and his friend, Russell met Hiccup, the son of the Viking cheif, Stoik. Hiccup asked Russell, "_Did you save the rainbow dragon from Wethertop?_" Russell said, "_No, I didn't save him. Carl did. I was tied up on a cliff and Tigatron saved me. He protected me from Shan-Yu._"

Carl, Russell and Dug camped with Hiccup and the Vikings on a hill close to the coastline. Hiccup introduced his girlfriend, Astrid and his friends, Fishlegs, Snotlout Jorgenson, Tuffnut and Ruffnut to Russell, Dug and Carl. Snotlout is brawny, boastful, dimwitted, and overconfident. Hiccup shared the story of their adventure with the dragons and Russell told about his adventure with Carl and the floating house. Hiccup asked Carl a question. "Did you meet the explorer, Charles Muntz?" Carl said, "Yes. He was a nice guy, but he turned evil and wanted to capture Kevin, a bird who is almost extinct."

Early in the morning, Bolt's Agent read in the Saskatoon newspaper that Alex the lion and Dash Parr had rescued Raven. The agent showed the paper to his secretary, Martha Lansbury. "_Look at this! Dash and Alex saved the Rottie from some mean people. Dash wanted me to be his agent, but I think he should be a track and field coach because he is such a fast runner. He will teach the kids how to run fast like him._"

Meanwhile, Mambo and Munk from the movie, "Happily Never After" joined Hiccup, Russell, Carl and Astrid at Berk Island. Mambo and Munk told everyone about the story Happily Never After. Hiccup asked, "_Russell, do you want to be dragon trainer, or a Viking?_" Russell answered, "_Neither. I'm a Wilderness Explorer._"

Suddenly, Toothless the black dragon came. Russell was afraid of him. Hiccup didn't want Russell to be afraid of Toothless, so he introduced them to each other. Hiccup told everyone that he never killed any dragons. He told them that he helped Toothless learn how to fly and he trained him how to fight. The Vikings used to kill the dragons, but they don't anymore and Toothless is a nice dragon. Russell decided he wanted to learn how to train Hiccup's dragon, but Carl didn't want to.

Frollo, his guards and the beagle boys went looking for Wilbur Robinson who was traveling to Nipawin. They didn't know which way to go, and Wilbur was far ahead. On their way, they stole things from people's homes and burned down buildings.

The police caught them burning some buildings and now, they are all going to prison.

Later in the evening, Lewis and Bolt used a map to find the trail to Nipawin. The group of friends went off the trail and found a deserted old farm house named, Plentywood. They were safe in the old farm house, very far from Frollo who was trying to find Wilbur.

As they settled down for the night, Lewis told everyone the story about his adventure into the future with Wilbur. Bolt told everyone the story about how he used his super powers to save Penny from the green eyed man, the dangerous Dr. Callico.

Early in the morning, Fifi went outside the old farm to find his way home again. Bolt saw him leave and told him to stop. Bolt asked Fifi, "Where do you think you're going?" Fifi said that he wanted to go find his best friend, Roberto. Bolt said, "No Fifi, you can't go back to your friends. Pet Paradise is too far away. The black and white hyenas are dangerous! They will get you! Do you understand?" Fifi said that doesn't make any sense. He felt unhappy, because he was homesick. He wanted to go back to Pet Paradise and see Bobbie, Mr. Weenie's owner. Bolt felt sad for Fifi and let him go to find his friends at Pet Paradise campground. Bolt wished Fifi's friend, Roberto the best. Bolt didn't know how long Fifi would be gone. Bolt had an idea. He would go ahead to Nipawin without Fifi or his friends. He would wait for his friends there.

Later, Rhino the hamster woke up and told Lewis that Penny's dog was on his way to Nipawin by himself. Rhino said that Bolt was far ahead of them. Lewis called his family and famous friends to wake up and go after Bolt. Bolt knew how to find the town without coming across the hyenas.

Bolt was a great tracking dog. He went on the trail and finally saw Nipawin, a town in Saskatchewan. Bolt was far away from where Lewis was, so he stayed and waited till his friends caught up.

Bolt, Lewis and their friends visited Nipawin. They were safe there. Lewis and Bolt want to stay at the Science Fair and do their work. They are going to be great heroes who will save everyone from villains.

In the afternoon, Lewis told everyone that they were going to take Nipawin into the future and name it, Metro City. This good news will be in the newspaper. Everyone settled down to live in Nipawin for a while. They had fun doing many things. Penny had fun being a ballerina, dancing in a show. At Halloween, the Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach and B.O.B visited people's houses for trick or treat. Lewis's family visited their neighbours. Mr. Weenie, Rhino and Mittens were so happy to visit the Nipawin Regional Park playground even though Fifi wasn't with them. Uncle Art delivered pizzas at pizza hut and the people liked the pizza. Ted the Polar bear went fishing and swimming at Tobin Lake. He is happy that there will be Christmas because they saved Santa Claus. He's not alone. He's with all his friends. Lewis and Bolt continued working at the Science Fair, building their time machine airport. Wilbur told them, "_You have a lot of hard work to do before you become heroes._"

That night, Lewis was busy at the Science Fair. There was a lot of work to do, but he and Bolt kept moving forward. It's going to take years to build Metro City, but if Lewis builds the time machine airport, they can go into the future and see Metro City right away or travel to many countries. Although they worked hard, they took breaks to play with each other.

Penny came to visit the Science Fair and she was safe. Bolt won't let Penny go home to Hollywood because the green-eyed man is still after her. Although Penny and her pets Mittens, Rhino and Bolt miss her mother, they are fine. Lewis told Penny that while she is in Nipawin, she can dance in the show with the other ballerinas.

It was getting late and everyone was tired. They fell asleep at the Science Fair.

In the morning, Lewis and Bolt went to the library and wrote a story together called, "The Tiger King." They worked all day from 9 till 5 pm. They had fun together.

When they finished working in the library, Lewis and Bolt went back to the Science Fair to work. They wrote information about China and then built robot toys to sell.

Later, they went outside and began to build a time machine airport together. They talked with each other. Bolt said, "_Lewis, you and I are heroes. We did a good job fixing the motorcycles at Yellowstone Park_." Lewis said, "_You're right, Bolt and we built toy robots, too. If the thieves come, we'll save Saskatchewan. We will take them down. If Frollo comes back to Nipawin and tries to change Nipawin in the future to an evil Metro City, we will stop him. If we need help, our friends, Dash and Alex will help us. Together, we will take Frollo's victory_."

Suddenly, the beagle boys were back. They stole bread from Sobeys and money from the bank. They captured Wilbur and were going to take him to Frollo, but Lewis and Bolt caught them in time. Bolt grabbed the money bag and Lewis kicked a soccer ball at them so hard, it knocked them over. The beagle boys weren't able to capture Wilbur. Wilbur said, "Thanks for saving me, Lewis. You and Bolt saved the money from the beagle boys. You guys had a great day!"

After Wilbur was rescued, he decided to go fishing at Tobin Lake with his friend, Ted the Polar Bear. Ted talked about missing his Madagascar penguin friends, when suddenly, Wilbur said, "_You can find the penguins later, but right now we need to be heroes because some kids are drowning_." Ted quickly dove into the deep water and swam out to rescue the kids. Wilbur used a motorboat and rescued them, too.

When Cornelius came to visit them at Tobin Lake, Wilbur told him about Ted missing his Madagascar penguin friends who were busy on operation helicopter. They live somewhere on Highway number 8 between Cambridge and Hamilton. Cornelius showed them where to find it on a map. Wilbur said to Cornelius, "_We're not going anywhere. Ted and I rescued the children. The water was very deep. Are you proud of us?_" Cornelius said, "_Wilbur, the children owe their lives to you and Ted._"

Meanwhile back in Saskatoon, Dash Parr met the kids, Timmy, Joey, Waldo, Misty and Shanin. He explained to the kids how to stretch and run in track field competitions. Alex and the agent watched Dash training the kids. Although Dash was a kid, he was a good coach. When the class was finished, the agent was proud of the incredible boy for teaching the running lesson. Alex asked the agent if they could have a break and so, they exercised for a while and then they had a break in the evening.

Alex said, "_Come on, Dash. Let's go meet the President._"

Alex and Dash visited Mr. President of the United States who was visiting Saskatoon and staying at the Bessborough Hotel. The President asked Dash and Alex some questions. Dash answered questions about how fast he could run. Dash told him that he was in good shape and he could run better than Syndrome's guards who rode on the velocipods seven years ago. He got a second from his elementary school race, but he won 1st in San Francisco. He told the President how he outran four black & White Hyenas who had chased him in the forest. They were slowpokes compared to Dash.

Alex told the President how he destroyed all the foosa from Madagascar six years ago. Alex went to Africa with his best friends, Marty, Melman and Gloria. He had missed his mom and his dad, Zuba when he was in Madagascar. Alex told the President that he danced around with Zuba while all the people were watching.

Then, it was Dash's turn to talk again. He told the president how he and Alex rescued Raven from a mean stranger's house. The president was worried that the mean strangers might take Raven back. Dash said, "_The police arrested them, so they won't take Raven again._"

When Dash and Alex left the President, they went to their own hotel room. They sang, "Come Let's be Merry".

Alex said, "_You and I should team up like Lewis and Bolt. We can help our friends in Nipawin if they need us._"

That night, Alex and Dash went to watch the Broadway show "The Phantom of the Opera." Before the show started, the agent and Alex talked about Madagascar, and how Alex roared. Dash talked to the agent about how fast he could run because he was an Incredible boy.

Alex and Dash told the audience they were having fun on their vacation. They also warned everyone. Dash said, "_The black and white hyenas are dangerous! I don't want you guys to go near them! I was able to run away from them this time because I'm fast._"

The next day, Lewis and Bolt worked on their time machine airport in Nipawin. Bolt asked Lewis questions about how he fixed the memory scanner. Bolt thought, "Maybe the people can ride on a time machine airplane." Lewis and Bolt set to work building more time machine airplanes so people could go on vacation in the future. The time machine airport was almost ready for people to come and use.

Grandpa Bud and Lucille Krunklehorn lived in an old people's apartment building close to the time machine airport. They watched outside and saw the inventions boy and Penny's dog making the time machine airplanes. Bud said, "_The time machine is perfect! It is very interesting! Lewis, you are a real special kid. Bolt, you are a nice super dog._"

Meanwhile, Wilbur heard Violet Parr, the Incredible teenage girl, humming inside the college. Wilbur told her, _"I like the sound of your voice."_ Violet had come to see Wilbur in Nipawin where he lived in residence at the college. Violet is going to go to the college, too. She loves Wilbur. She is his girlfriend. They are both smart teenagers and have known each other a long time. Wilbur asked her about her vacation to Saskatchewan. They talked about how she and her family saved the world.

Wilbur told her that Bolt helped Lewis fix the memory scanner, the robot toys and the motorcycles. Now, they are working on a time machine airport that they can use to save the world and become heroes.

Wilbur showed Violet around Nipawin. He introduced her to Mr. Weenie, Rhino the hamster, Mittens the cat, Lewis's family, The Missing Link, B.O.B, Dr. Cockroach and Ted. He didn't introduce her to Lewis, Penny and Bolt because Lewis was busy working at the Science Fair and Penny was playing with Bolt in the field.

Late in the evening, Alex and Dash were surprised with a visit from James, the super-hero who traveled to New York on a giant peach and saved his best friends. The young hero was a nice boy. He wasn't mean like his Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spike. James told Dash that he missed his family, but the rhino had killed them. The rhino had tried to get James and his friends, too, but James destroyed it.

Alex said, "_I'm so proud of you for saving your friends, James._" Dash said to James, "_I want you to meet my agent. You and I are going to be our team, kid heroes._"

The next morning, Lewis & Bolt went to the police station to visit their friend, Harry Clooney. Lewis told him about building the time machine airport. Bolt said, "_I had a great time catching the beagle boys and saving Wilbur._" They asked Harry. "_Did you put the beagle boys in prison?_" Harry replied, "_Yes, I did._" Lewis told Harry, "_If Frollo escapes from Yellowstone with Syndrome's guards, we can team up and save the day. If we have trouble, Dash will help us. If there are a lot of guards, my famous friends will destroy them._"

After visiting Harry, Lewis went back to work in the library. He helped the people sign out their books and return books. The library was having a draw. Lewis told the people to write their names on a piece of paper and put it in the box. Someone is going to win the prize next week.

While Lewis was in the library, Bolt waited outside for him with Penny. He learned how to roll over, fetch a Frisbee and other tricks in the field and in front of the Nipawin library. Penny said, "_You are waiting patiently and listening to me while I train you._"

When Lewis came out of the library, Bolt told him, "_I'm so proud of you for working in the library._" Lewis said, "_I'm proud of you, too for a learning a lot of tricks while I was in the library. Let's go to the Science fair and paint some pictures of our friends._"

Lewis went back to the Science Fair with Bolt. They painted pictures of Lewis's family and their famous friends. Bolt put his paw prints on his painting. He said, "Lewis, you and I can paint each other."

Later that day in Saskatoon, Dash and Alex introduced James to the agent. The agent learned how James caught Frollo's guards and saved the people of Saskatchewan. The agent could see that Dash liked James Henry Trotter, a nice young hero who uses his powers for good.

James told the agent about his adventure on a giant peach with his friends, Mr. Centipede, Mr. Grasshopper, Earthworm, Glow worm, Mrs. Spider and Mrs. Ladybug. He told him about the black rhino killing his parents and how much he misses them. He is sad that they are gone forever. Alex said, _"I understand that your favourite place is New York, James. I know you miss your family, but try not to think about it." _James said, "_You said it, Alex! And now, I am visiting you and Dash in Saskatoon."_ Dash said, _"Will you join me being super kids? We should team up with Lewis. If anyone tries to hurt our friends, we'll protect them." The agent said, "You guys make an awesome team!"_

Back near Missouri River, Tigatron and Rattrap were trying to find the black and white Hyenas. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Syndrome showed up. Rattrap used his powers (a weapon from his waist) at Syndrome's back ready for Tigatron to fire. Then Tigatron shot the weapon from his wrist at the villain Syndrome and he perished. The Maximals rule! Tigatron said, _"You have done well, Rattrap. We killed the villain together. He can't hurt anyone anymore. He's dead."_

Charlie the Beauceron was close by and heard the explosion. He has some powers like Bolt and when he saw what happened to Syndrome, he ran super fast to Yellowstone to tell Frollo and the guards.

Charlie released them and they escaped from prison. They had an idea to ride on velocipods to Nipawin. Since Syndrome was dead, Frollo became boss to Oafish and Brutish and the other guards. Frollo told them, _"I want some guards to go to Regina and steal jewelry, food and toys. The rest of the guards, come with me_!"

Back at Berk Island, Hiccup was teaching Russell how to be a dragon trainer. He taught Russell how to ride the rainbow dragon. Stoik, Hiccup's father chose Russell to be a dragon trainer.

When Hiccup's friends were ready to fight the dragons, Russell stopped them. He showed them how to train the dragons instead of fighting them. Stoik said that Russell was a really good dragon trainer. Hiccup said, "Father, Russell is no longer a Wilderness Explorer; he is a dragon trainer."

Charlie and Frollo were heading to Nipawin on the velocipods, but Charlie was faster and arrived there first. He found Wilbur and said, _"I helped Frollo escape from the Yellowstone prison. I'm taking you to him!"_ Suddenly, Bolt grabbed Charlie saying, _"Run, Wilbur! I've got Charlie now!"_ Wilbur ran inside the Science Fair building and told Lewis what was happening. _"Lewis! Charlie tried to capture me, but Bolt saved me!"_ Lewis called 911 for the police to get the villain dog, but they didn't come. Lewis ran outside to help Bolt. He punched Charlie. Charlie growled and was about to attack Lewis when Bolt jumped on Charlie and bit his tail. Charlie and Bolt were in a battle.

Mittens saw Charlie and Bolt fighting. She tried to distract Charlie. _"Hey, Charlie! Come and get me!"_ Bolt warned Charlie, _"You don't have super powers like me! If you keep fighting me, I can hurt you. Now, go!"_ Charlie decided to chase Mittens instead of fighting Bolt. The cat ran quickly and climbed up the tree.

Suddenly, Violet Parr, who was camouflaged, used her force field on Charlie. She protected Mittens. Charlie took off running, Mittens climbed down the tree. Mittens said, _"Violet! I knew you'd come back."_ She hugged Mittens. Wilbur ran to Violet. Violet said, _"Wilbur, I'm glad Bolt and Lewis saved you."_ Wilbur said,_ "I'm happy you saved Mittens. Violet, do you love Mittens?" "I sure do," _Violet answered, petting her.

Frollo's guards went to Regina. They stole toys, Jewelry and food.

Fortunately, a clerk at the Jewelry store was a friend of the agent who was in Saskatoon. She phoned him and told him what happened. Quickly, the agent called James. In a flash, James was in Regina. He used the lightning bolt super powers from his wrist to stop the guards. He punched them and threw them. Everyone cheered James. The people of Regina were very happy that James had stopped the thieves.

Bolt, Lewis, Wilbur and Violet skyped Dash on the computer at the science fair. Bolt told Dash how he and Violet protected Wilbur from Charlie. Dash told them about James's super powers and how he saved the people of Regina. Someone had recorded James, so Lewis, Bolt, Wilbur and Violet watched it on Youtube.

That night, James was on CTV news. The announcer, Benny Rodger Garth, told how James Henry Trotter, a young Super hero, had saved the Jewelry, toys and food from the thieves, Frollo's guards in Regina. When James went back to Saskatoon, he told everyone that the police arrested Frollo's guards after he punched and threw them. The people thanked James because he saved the day. The agent said that the nice super boy could rule the world of Saskatchewan. James told everyone in Saskatoon about the story of the Giant Peach and answered their questions. He told everyone that when he was a young hero fifteen years ago, he destroyed the black rhino riding in the clouds, saved his best friends on the giant peach and made it to New York City. The people of Saskatoon understood that James missed his parents, and then he answered their questions about how he got rid of his mean aunts, Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spike. Then, James told everyone that he got rid of Frollo's guards who had stolen jewelry in Regina. The people were proud of James. They took turns asking questions and he answered them all. The agent said that the nice super hero looked fabulous!

Suddenly, the velocipods landed and Frollo was back in Nipawin with Syndrome's guards. Frollo wants to turn Nipawin into an evil Metro City, but he wanted his grandson, Wilbur to join him. Frollo found Cornelius and asked him. _"Where is my grandson?"_ Cornelius told Frollo that Ted the Polar Bear and Carl the robot have Wilbur safe inside the restaurant.

Cornelius told the story of The Hunchback of Notre Dame to Frollo. Frollo's ancestor was in Paris during the 1600s. He wanted a Gypsy girl, but he died in a fire. Frollo was bad just like his great, great, great grandfather. Cornelius told Frollo that he knew Frollo had captured Santa Claus with Syndrome last week. Frollo said "_Lewis and Bolt and their friends saved Santa Claus from me. I want my grandson not Santa Claus. I want everyone to change the future, so that Nipawin becomes an evil Metro City."_ Cornelius said, _"Frollo, you're wrong! In the end, you will not have victory."_

Lewis and Bolt left the Science Fair building to go for a walk together. On their walk, they saw Frollo and his guards with Cornelius. They hid behind a tree and heard Cornelius talking to Frollo about Wilbur. Cornelius said, _"Forget about finding Wilbur. I want you to come and see the time machine airport that Lewis built."_

Bolt said to Lewis, "_Lewis, Fifi is lost._ _I want you to find him. I'm going to stay and protect your father."_

Lewis went looking for Fifi, but he had a hard time finding him. Suddenly, he found him sitting beside the Nipawin sign. Lewis asked Fifi, _"Did you find Roberto?" _Fifi answered, _"No, I can't find him. He is my best friend, and I think he is gone. I don't want to be with my new friends anymore. I need to go back and see Roberto."_ Lewis said, _"Don't worry, Fifi. You'll be happy with me and Bolt. Don't cry anymore. You're looking pretty dirty. Maybe if I can groom you, you'll feel better."_

Although was Lewis was worried about Frollo going to the time machine airport, he trusted Bolt. He knew Cornelius and Bolt would make sure nothing bad happened. He took Fifi to Angelina Gibb's dog grooming salon called, "Good Lookin' Animals". Angelina let Lewis groom Fifi himself. Lewis wanted Fifi to have a pompom and he groomed Fifi to look like a circus poodle. Fifi looked really pretty. He didn't look like a villain anymore. Angelina said, _"Lewis, you've done a good job grooming Fifi."_

When Lewis finished grooming Fifi, he took him to the Nipawin airport landing to show Cornelius and Bolt. Lewis asked Cornelius. "_Did you show Frollo my time machine airport_?" Cornelius answered, "_Yes, I showed it to him, because I didn't want him looking for Wilbur._"

Suddenly, Frollo saw Fifi. He told his guards, "_Take Fifi away_!" Bolt protected Fifi and stopped the guards. "_Don't worry, Fifi. Lewis, you're with me_!" Lewis and Bolt ran with Fifi away from Frollo's guards.

Lewis and Bolt had an idea to take Frollo's victory. They had enough of Frollo trying to rule the world. Lewis and Bolt were ready. Lewis punched and kicked the guards and Bolt bit them and knocked them out, but there were too many guards and they needed help.

Lewis had an idea. He used his cell phone to call Dash and Alex to help. Dash told the agent that Frollo was in Nipawin with his guards. The agent called Marty and James. Alex said, _"Lewis and Bolt are in trouble. We must help them!"_ Dash ran to Nipawin and Alex caught up.

Marty the zebra was having fun at the horse show in Regina, when the agent called him and told him about Frollo. Marty said, _"I think Frollo is a mean guy who wants Wilbur. I will catch up to Alex and Dash and help them." _Then, he ran from Regina to Nipawin.

On his way to Nipawin, the black and white hyenas, Litrain, Shenski, Bonno and Fred surprised Marty in Carrot River. They wanted to eat him, but Tigatron spotted them. He saved Marty and killed the hyenas. Marty said, _"Tigatron, I missed you so much."_ Tigatron said, _"Yes, I was worried about the hyenas attacking you. I saved you today. Where are Alex and Dash?" _Marty answered, _"Dash and Alex are going to help Lewis and Bolt." _Rattrap caught up to Tigatron and said, _"Tigatron! You killed the hyenas!"_

Marty said, _"If other hyenas come, I want you maximals to attack them while I go and catch up to Alex and Dash who are on their way to help Lewis & Bolt."_

In the middle of the afternoon, Dash made it to Nipawin with Alex. Lewis and Bolt were having trouble. Dash ran to the guards and hit them and Alex destroyed them, saving Lewis and Bolt. Bolt said, _"Dash, I'm glad to see you. You are a super kid." Dash said, "I think you and Lewis are in trouble. Let's team together." _When the guards tried to get them, Lewis, Bolt, Dash and Alex punched and hurt them.

Later, Frollo saw them and said, _"Guards, seize them!" _Lewis, Bolt, Dash and Alex wanted their famous character friends to team up. Wilbur said, _"Lewis, you're with me." _They were heroes and they destroyed the guards. Bolt wanted Violet to use her camouflage shield, so the guards couldn't see her.

Oafish and Brutish were distracted. Violet Parr was camouflaged. Frollo's guards couldn't find her. She had an idea. She threw all the Frisbees and hit them. They were hurt by Violet's Frisbees.

Wilbur said, _"Wow! You were camouflaged. You are a beautiful super teenage girl. You hurt them. You're my girlfriend."_ Violet said, _"Yes, you're my boyfriend. When we are adults, we will get married. It will be the best enchanting wedding."_

Dash got a wonderful idea. He remembered how Alex had danced at the Central Park Zoo, so he and Alex danced to distract the guards. The guards watched and cheered Alex and Dash. Later, Frollo told the guards to stop them and capture them.

When the guards came after him, Dash ran away. Alex told the guards, _"This is my territory! You guys can't get Dash. He's too fast for you. You guys won't get us. Understand?"_ He roared at the guards and ran away.

Finally, Marty made it to Nipawin. He asked Alex, _"Alex, what are you doing?"_ Alex answered, _"Dash and I danced to distract the guards. It worked for a little while, but then, Frollo told them to get us, so Dash ran away. I thought I lost you, Marty. I'm glad you're here. We should team up."_

After Dash got away from the guards, he stopped in front of a church. ran away from the guards. He thought to himself, "Well, I had a great time dancing with Alex." Suddenly, Charlie was back. Charlie looked at Dash and said, "Don't worry, Dash. You are my friend. I'm here to play with you." Dash warned him, "There is something wrong with you, Charlie! I've got a gun. You're under arrest." Charlie told Dash to drop his gun and he growled him.

Suddenly, James Henry Trotter used his light lazerbeam on Charlie. Dash said, "James, you saved my life, but how did you get here?" James answered, "The agent called me. I'm here to help you. We're the team of kids."

Later, Lewis and Bolt and their famous character friends defeated Frollo and took his victory. Lewis said, _"Guys! I'd like you to meet my friend, James Henry Trotter."_ Bolt said, _"James Henry Trotter and Dash Parr are super kids. James, you saved Dash from Charlie."_ James said, _"Bolt, Dash and I are good, not evil."_ Bolt said, _"You were in the show from Saskatoon. When was the show?"_ Wilbur said, _"That is an excellent question. James the super hero was on CTV news last night."_ Cornelius said, _"Well, that is right. Is everyone okay?"_ Dash said, _"Yes, everyone is okay, but we're starving. Come on, guys. Let's go and have something to eat."_ And so, they went to Boston Pizza.

As everyone was leaving, Marty had an idea to put dynamite under the velocipods when the guards were gone. Marty lit the dynamite and ran for cover. The velocipods blew up. Marty said, _"It didn't get me this time, Alex. Alex? Where did he go?"_

Frollo's guards couldn't get away in the velocipads, so they ran away, but Frollo headed back to Nipawin. That night, Frollo wanted everyone to change the future of Nipawin to an evil Metro City, but no one would listen to him. Suddenly, the policeman, Harry Clooney saw him and said, _"Look who's back! It's the old man, Frollo." _Frollo said, "_Look, I'm John Claude Frollo. I need to find Wilbur and change Nipawin to an evil Metro City! Victory will be mine!"_ Harry Clooney said, _"My name is Harry Clooney! You're going to jail. You can't take Wilbur and we won't let you change Nipawin. You will not have victory."_ The policemen arrested Frollo and took him to jail.

The next day, the people of Nipawin were proud of Lewis, Dash, Bolt, and their famous friends. Bolt smiled. Lewis, Bolt, Dash and their famous friends thanked all of them. Alex said, "_Marty, I'm happy you're with us. We decided to protect the town and now, the bad guys won't be back at Nipawin._" Dash laughed, "_Ha ha ha! I think this was the best day of our lives. Lewis, I'm glad that we protected the kids yesterday._" Bolt said, "_Wilbur, I'm proud of you for running away from the beagle boys four days ago._" Wilbur said, "_And Ted and I saved the small children from Tobin Lake, too. The water was really deep and they could have drowned._" Lewis said, "_We knew what to do. Now, I want to show you and my friends the time machine airport at the Nipawin airport landing._" Bolt said, "_Okay, let's go. If you and I build time machine airplanes, the people will thank us, but we have to do that another time._"

Lewis and Bolt showed their famous friends the time machine airport that they had built. Lewis explained, "_The first working time machine airport is awesome!" Bolt said, "It's alright, Lewis. I hope it works._" Violet said, "_Oh! That is interesting! Do you think that the people can ride on an airplane and travel to other countries?_" Bolt thought to himself. He was glad and said, "_Okay. The pilot needs to learn what buttons to press._" Cornelius said, "_Lewis, let me tell you something. You did your best work making the new airport._" Lewis said, "_I believed it was possible. I can build more time machine airplanes now, dad._"

After Lewis and Bolt showed their friends the time machine airport, they went back to the science fair building. Dash loved Lewis. He said, "_You are a real special kid, Lewis. We won! Victory is ours_!" Bolt said, "_Look, Dash. Do you want to stick with Lewis and me?_" Dash said, "_You bet! I'm with you, guys._" Then, Bolt gave the first place trophy to Dash. Bolt said, "_Here's your trophy and your medal, Dash. Last week, you left them in San Francisco._" Dash said, "_Thanks, Bolt. You're a good dog. I thought I lost them._" And so, Dash hugged Lewis and Bolt licked him.

Dash, Lewis and Bolt started singing, "You've got a friend in me". And that was the perfect ending.

28


End file.
